Ojos Verdes
by ShinaUchihaPY
Summary: Este Fic es adaptado, espero que les guste..
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Era de noche ya, en una gran ciudad, donde yace el cuerpo ensangrentado y casi inerte de un hombre tirado en le suelo de una pequeña plaza abandonada, y aun joven hincado a su lado llamando desesperadamente a alguien por un celular.

―¡ Maldición Itachi, mataron a nuestro padre!- gritaba el joven pelinegro por el teléfono móvil.

―De que estas hablando ototo, ¿que clase de broma de mal gusto es esa? ―pregunto como si nada.

―¿Itachi como diablos se te ocurre que voy a inventar algo como eso? ― decía alterado el menor.

―Vamos hermani…

―¡ Maldición, hazme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida!... nuestro padre esta muriendo y tu piensas que estoy jugando― esta vez su voz se oía mas desgastada y triste.

―Sasuke ¿dónde estas? Te juro que si es una broma yo mismo te mato― le dijo el mayor mas convencido de lo que decía Sasuke.

El hermano menor le dio la dirección exacta de su ubicación, que por suerte no era muy lejos de la posición de Itachi.

Ya habían pasado menos de media hora, cuando el lugar donde se encontraban solamente Sasuke y su padre, estaba repleto de hombres de elegantes trajes negros con almas de todos los estilos y calibres; y un doctor revisando a Fugaku Uchiha, que ya se encontraba postrado en una camilla medica.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba su padre, se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi discutiendo.

―¿Sasuke como fue que ocurrió esto… que demonios hacían papá y tu en un lugar como este?... ¡contéstame!― decía alterado el Uchiha mayor.

―Papá quería dar una vuelta y…― antes de culminar, Itachi lo interrumpió.

―Y tu fuiste tan estúpido de no darte cuenta de que todos los enemigos de papá lo quieren ver muerto, sin mencionar la policía que también lo anda buscando, y tu vienes y se los entriegas en bandeja de plata. Eres un maldito imbécil― Itachi estaba mas enojado que nunca. ―No puedo creerlo―

Itachi se acerco al doctor con la esperanza de recibir una buena noticia de su padre. ―¿Cómo esta?

―Joven Uchiha, lamento mucho decirle que su padre acaba de fallecer… la bala dio en un órgano vital de su cuerpo, al parecer quien le disparo a su padre era un excelente tirador.

Itachi bajo la cabeza tratando de que no salieran lagrimas de sus ojos, pero no pudo, sus ojos estaban repletos de esas gotas saladas. Sasuke que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, al ver la reacción de su hermano supo que nada bueno significaba eso, y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor y culpa al mismo tiempo.

De un momento a otro Itachi se abalanzó hacia su hermano con la intención de golpearlo, pero cuando Sasuke se vino a dar cuenta, ya Itachi le había dado un golpe en la boca, lanzándolo al suelo con una pequeña herida en su labio inferior. ―Eres un maldito estúpido, tu fuiste el culpable de la muerte de nuestro padre.

―¡Joven Itachi ya basta!, echarle la culpa a alguien no traerá de vuelta a su padre, por favor recapacite― decía uno de los guarda espaldas del Uchiha.

―Esta bien Kisame― decía limpiadose un poco de sangre de su boca y levantándose del suelo― Itachi tiene razón yo soy el culpable, si no hubiese sacado a papá de la casa sin ningún tipo de protección, aun cuando fue el quien me lo pidió, nada de esto habría pasado…

―Pero joven Sasuke, su padre se lo pidió, usted no tiene la culpa― volvió a interrumpir Kisame.

―Eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es, que vengare la muerte de mi padre cueste lo que cueste― decía decidido de sus palabras Sasuke.

―¿De que hablas, acaso sabes quien lo hizo? ―preguntó curioso el hermano mayor.

―No se exactamente quien lo hizo, tenia su cara cubierta, pero lo que si pude ver fueron sus ojos... Unos ojos verdes que nunca he visto, pero que nunca olvidare.


	2. Chapter

**Capitulo 1**

La misma noche del asesinato de Fugaku Uchiha, iban en una extensa carretera de aquella ciudad, en un Mercedes Benz negro, dos jóvenes de unos aparentes 22 y 24 años de edad. Uno de ellos era un chico pelirrojo de piel india, un poco alto y portador de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Mientras que su acompañante era una joven de mediana estatura, piel clara, cabellos cortos de un extraño color rosa, y al igual que su compañero tenía unos bellos ojos verdes.

El ambiente dentro de aquel auto era muy tenso, ninguno decía palabra alguna; el joven pelirrojo conducía a alta velocidad mientras que la joven miraba pensativa y muy adjunta de todo su alrededor por la ventanilla del auto.

Gaara decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio. Se estaciono en un espacio sin ningún tipo de iluminación externa y se decidió a hablar.

―¡Oye Sakura!― llamó su atención ―¿qué te pasa?―cuestionó el joven sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la nombrada. ―No has dicho nada en todo el camino― comentó

La chica seguía mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil, sin decir nada; suspiró cansinamente y respondió a su acompañante. ―Tu tampoco habías dicho nada, y yo no te pregunte el por qué ¿o sí?

―¿Sabes?, aveces odio ese comportamiento tuyo― le susurró suavemente al oído.

―Me vale― dijo sin más la chica, ignorando lo dicho por Gaara.

Acto seguido, pasando por alto la respuesta de Sakura, el pelirrojo le sujetó delicadamente la barbilla, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. ―No se que le ves a ese noviecito tuyo, pero te aseguro que si supiera quien eres verdaderamente... ― le dio un pequeño beso ― ...no te quisiera tanto como yo te quiero a ti― culminó rozando suavemente sus labios.

―¡ Déjame en paz!― dijo alejando sus labios de los de él. Gaara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven y se acercó más a ella con la intención de besarla nuevamente.

―Te aseguro que si él supiera la verdad... ―no concluyó lo que iba a decir al momento de escuchar el sonido de una pistola recién cargada y lista para disparar.

Sakura había puesto un arma en el estómago de Gaara sin que el siquiera sintiera en que momento lo hizo. ―Te dije que me dejaras en paz ¿no?

Quitó rápidamente las manos de encima de ella y se dispuso a encender el vehículo. ―No era necesario hacer eso ¿sabes?.

Ella simplemente giró la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia fuera del auto que recién se echó a andar, disimulando que lo anteriormente dicho por el pelirrojo no le afectó, cuando la verdad es que el chico tenía toda la razón; que pasaría si "él" se entera de quien es ella verdaderamente.

Al día siguiente en la estación de policía, algunos oficiales discutían sobre un supuesto incidente que fue presenciado por una pareja de esposos en un parque abandonado de aquella gran ciudad. Los testigos dijeron que vieron a dos hombres sentados en una banca y que de un momento a otro un automóvil de color negro se paró enfrente de ellos; vieron como abrieron la ventanilla y alguien le disparó a uno de los dos hombres que estaban sentados.

Los dos testigos dicen que quisieron pedir ayuda en ese momento pero se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo del lugar, ya que andaban con su pequeño hijo y temían por su seguridad, así que simplemente corrieron para no ser vistos por los asesinos.

Lo más extraño del caso es que los policías acudieron inmediatamente al lugar donde supuestamente había ocurrido el incidente, pero no encontraron nada, ningún tipo de evidencia, ni siquiera sangre, ni mucho menos un cuerpo.

*Esa misma tarde, en otro lugar de la ciudad*

―Señor Itachi, anoche el lugar fue totalmente despojado― habló un extraño sujeto con cabellos de color verde ―nos encargamos personalmente de que no quedara ningún rastro visible de lo ocurrido con su padre, ni siquiera para los policías― culminó.

Este no respondió; simplemente se quedó sentado, mirando a ningún lugar en específico de su oficina. Cuando repentinamente apareció una persona en la puerta de dicho despacho.

―Con su permiso Itachi-sama― pidió respetuosamente un joven de cabellos anaranjados al entrar a la oficina― el sepulcro de su padre está a punto de comenzar.

―¿Dónde están mi madre y Sasuke?― dijo al fin el pelinegro después de un largo tiempo sin mencionar nada.

―La señora Mikoto esta en la limosina esperándolo― respondió el hombre de cabellos verdes.

―¿Y Sasuk…?― no culminó su pregunta al verse interrumpido por el mencionado.

―Aquí estoy hermano… quiero hablar algo contigo― hizo una pausa esperando a que su hermano le dijera algo. ―Zetsu, Yahiko déjennos solos― le ordenó a los dos presentes ya que su hermano mayor no lo hizo.

―Hai Sasuke-san― respondieron al unísono. ―Con permiso― dijeron finalmente para retirarse.

―Hermano yo… lamento mucho…― Decía nerviosamente a punto de llorar. ―Te juro que de alguna manera vengaré a nuest…― Antes de culminar fue interrumpido por Itachi.

―¿Venganza?― se paró de su asiento ―¿y que ganaras con venganza?― subió repentinamente su tono de voz ―¡¿con vengarte traerás de vuelta a nuestro padre?!

―Pero Itachi, esto no se puede quedar así… yo…― fue interrumpido nuevamente.

―Si eso era todo, me voy, mamá esta esperando― paso por el lado de su hermano ignorando totalmente lo que este iba a decirle.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una gran mansión, dentro de una extensa sala, se encontraban un grupo de personas con elegantes trajes en una reunión aparentemente muy importante esperando a que su líder apareciera para dar inicio a dicha reunión.

―¿Sabes Sakura?― habló un joven rubio ―te quedan muy bien los ojos azules, pero no comprendo porqué te quitas esos lentes de contacto solo a la hora de matar a alguien― dijo dudoso.

―Deidara, creo que le gusta que sus víctimas vean el verdadero color de sus ojos antes de morir, ¿o no?― comentó sarcásticamente una chica de piel morena y cabellos rojos.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a las palabras de ese par y simplemente miró hacia el frente esperando a que su líder llegara.

―Sakura, Gaara; cumplieron efectivamente con la misión― El autor de aquellas palabras ya había entrado y se había posicionado en frente de todos los reunidos. ―Fugaku Uchiha nuestro rival y gran competencia en los negocios esta muerto. ― culminó el líder de aquella organización Hiashi Hyuga

―Sin Fugaku Uchiha, esa organización no será la misma, lo que quiere decir que el imperio Hyuga dominara todos los negocios y tráficos en el país completo― habló esta vez su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga.

―Con su permiso Hiashi-sama― interrumpió la joven de cabellos rosa ―¿puedo retirarme? No me siento muy bien― completó lo que iba a decir esperando una respuesta de su líder.

―Claro Sakura-san― le respondió Hiashi ―Puedes retirarte.

―Gracias señor, con su permiso― dicho esto la joven salió del despacho y bajo directamente al estacionamiento donde estaba su automóvil.

Ya estando en la puerta de su auto, apareció una persona muy querida y apreciada por ella.

―¿Sakura, no me digas que vas a donde estoy pensando?― preguntó preocupada una joven de la misma edad que la Haruno.

―¡¿Hinata?!...― se exaltó ―yo simplemente me siento un poco mal, es por eso que me voy― bajo la cabeza triste.

Hinata se acerco a ella antes de que entrara al automóvil ―Yo te conozco más que cualquiera, y se que no es eso ― se acercó mas a Sakura― ten mucho cuidado amiga― dicho esto la abrazó y se despidió de ella.―Él te necesita.

―Gracias por entenderme Hinata― finalizó la Haruno para luego entrar a su auto.

―Cuídate mucho Sakura― dijo en voz baja la Hyuga.

Una hora después en el cementerio, en medio del entierro privado de Fugaku Uchiha, se pudo apreciar como un auto blanco era estacionado y una elegante mujer de cabellos rosados salia de el en dirección al sepulcro del Uchiha mayor provocando que todas las miradas se posicionaran en ella.


End file.
